


Sleepy Confessions

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Six [10]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Sleepy Kisses, Sweet, Writer Bingo, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: “M’r’nda?” Andrea mumbled, her voice leaden with sleep.“Yes?”“A-” Andrea yawned, “‘ou ‘wake?”





	Sleepy Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!  
> Just a cute little scene.  
> For Bingo Card Six: That's all.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Miranda’s nose scrunched upon registering a funny sensation disturbing her sleep, and slowly woke up. She yawned and blinked her eyes open to realize she could barely see, and discovered quite quickly that Andrea’s hair was the reason for her waking up.

At some point in the night Andrea hair had been tossed across Miranda’s face, and it was tickling her nose. Huffing softly, she yawned once more before carefully, and very gently, moving Andrea’s hair out of her face.

Stretching her legs and flexing her feet, Miranda chuckled before she slowly counted to ten while she relaxed and closed her eyes, ready to fall back to sleep.

“Mmmm awa-”

Miranda peeked one eye open and eyed her wife, who was facing away from her. “Andrea?” She whispered.

“M’r’nda?” Andrea mumbled, her voice leaden with sleep.

“Yes?”

“A-” Andrea yawned, “‘ou ‘wake?”

Miranda moved closer and reached out to brush her hand up and down Andrea’s side. “Yes, darling.”

Her wife grunted, snuffling and yawning while she turned over. “Mm. Good.” She blinked slowly, sleep clearly clouding her vision, and yawned again as she murmured, “I jus’ wanna say I love you.”

“I love you, Andrea. Is there anything else?” Miranda asked.

Andrea shook her head. “No. Tha’s all.” A tiny little smile spread across Andrea’s face, and she gave Miranda a quick kiss. “Nigh’, honey. Love you,” she said, snuggling up against Miranda with a yawn, and resting her head against her shoulder. Miranda didn’t get a chance to reply, because in just a few seconds, Andrea was fast asleep once more.

Chuckling, a smile of her own twitched at Miranda’s lips, and she pressed a light kiss to Andrea’s head. “Goodnight, Andrea,” she whispered. Carefully adjusting her body, so she didn’t wake her wife, she got comfortable and relaxed, letting herself drift back to sleep, a warm feeling of love pulsing through her veins. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
